Merged?
by topaz.berlitz
Summary: Crash! "what the?" Daniel said while shaking his head. "huh? " Topaz looked at her left and saw her friend, Daniel. She was feeling different, feeling heavier than the usual. "Crap! What happened?"
1. Merged! with an old friend

**Chapter One:**

"Looks like I'm out of fabric again.." Topaz said as she sent her Froslass out. "Please bring me to hearthrome". Meanwhile in Twinleaf town, Daniel was getting ready to go to hearthrome with his Abra. "Okay! Let's go Abra!". At the same time Topaz and Daniel teleported with their pokemon.

_Crash!_ "what the?" Daniel said while shaking his head. "huh? " Topaz looked at her left and saw her friend, Daniel. She was feeling different, feeling heavier than the usual. "Crap! What happened!?" Daniel looked down at his body and saw that Topaz's and Daniel's body were merged together."what is it Daniel?" she asked with her irritated voice "LOOK!".

Topaz looked down and gasped "We..We..We.." "We are in one body!" he continued with his panicky voice.

They were walking around and around, some of the people were looking at them. "How did this even happen!?" he said a bit tense. Their bodies were seriously merged. Actually, the two of them looks like twins that are joined together in one body.

"Daniel, calm down.. people are looking at...".  
A group of trainers huddled up together and started to talk about them. Most of them were trying to figure out what they are, if they are twins, an experiment or some random human being.

He looked at the crowd and huffed. "Come on let's go to the Pokemon Center".

"Okay, I hope Nurse Joy knows why did we ended up like this". When they entered the Pokemon center, people looked at them very curiously.

"Just ignored them" he said with a shrug.

Nurse Joy looked at them, a bit weirded out, "May I help you?" she said with a warm welcoming smile.

"uhmm, Nurse Joy.. as you can see.. we are in a sticky situation.." Topaz said with a faint smile.

"Do you know how to go to our OWN individual bodies again?" Daniel asked, while scratching his neck.

Nurse Joy then said nervously "I'm afraid not.."


	2. Single Room

**Chapter ****two:**

"But there must be another way!" Topaz said.

Nurse Joy nodded "There is, but it's really ha-" "TELL US!" the two of them demanded.

"You can ask Arceus... You know where he is right?"

The two of them nodded then Daniel said "So we will ask him for help? yeah okay sure..."

_EVENING_

The two of them stayed in the Pokemon center. They were in one room, well they can't possibly stay in one room.

"Well..this is my first time.. sleeping with a guy" Topaz said with a blushing face.

"Really? well it's my first time to sleep with a girl..on a small..small bed..". The Pokemon Center was booked so they only got the room with the single bed.

They were lying down, it was weird for the both of them to share a bed.

She looked at him, in return he looked back "What is it?" he asked.

"N-nothing! I-I was just looking at the umm..Window!" she said with a blush on her face.

He looked puzzled but he just shrugged, "Well if you say so Topaz, now let's sleep we have a big day tomorrow".

The next day the two of them woke up and fixed their things for their journey. Topaz looked at her bag and said "I can't find my Froslass" "Huh? That's odd I can't find my Abra"

"Maybe Arceus can help us.. Come on! we've got to hurry!" she grabbed her bag and approached the door.

"woah! woah! slow down!" he said trying to reach for his he got his bag Topaz dragged him down to the lobby of the Pokemon Center. She huffed and said to Nurse Joy "here are the keys". 


	3. Under that tree

**Chapter three:**

As the two set off to the place called Spear Pillar, where they can seek and find help from the Arceus.

"Ughh this is so tiring" Daniel said with a sigh.

"Oh be quiet! we're almost there..I think.."

It was a hot afternoon, the sun was shining directly at them. Topaz was fanning themselves using her hat.

"Come on... Come on.." he uttered with his breathless voice.

"Wait! No need to be..." her voice trailed off because of the heat wave .It was like someone was using a Pokemon move.

"danieeeelll, can we stop under that tree?" "Yeah Okay sure but just for a couple of minutes okay?"

The two of them sat under the shady and cool tree. The both of them smiled that finally they can rest. Topaz closed her eyes and put her hand on their lap, since they are still merged together. Daniel looked at her hand and blushed a bit, frankly he wants to put his hand beside hers.

She slowly slept, with her head gently rested on his head. This made him blush even more. Slowly he moved his hand near hers. Her hand moved a bit because of his touch, she slid her pointing finger with his while sleeping. He smiled and closed his eyes, leading him to sleep afterwards.

When she woke up she saw their hands intertwined together, she blushed and slowly pulled her hand away. Daniel opened his eyes , feeling that her hand wasn't there anymore.

"Oh..umm.. S-sorry for waking you up"

"Huh.. No no It's okay.." his cheeks were a bit red when the two of them were talking face to face, his heart was pounding and even hers.

"We..I think we need to go Daniel" she turned her head and accidentally their lips brushed together. Her face turned red as the both of them stood up.


End file.
